


New Friend

by DraconSinss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, HP FANS DONT KILL ME THANKS, Hogwarts AU, I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Papyrus-centric, Ravenclaw Sans, Sans should be paying more attention wtf, Short One Shot, Sly Papyrus, Slytherin Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: Papyrus, a slytherin by choice, finally has an opportunity to make a friend in the same house he's in!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many things I could have been doing other than writing this.
> 
> Also I blame that person who made a short comic inspired by Pottermore or something. 'M not gonna mention their name bc it was on an 18+ tumblr and this is an everyone story.

Hogwarts the school of witchcraft, wizardry and monstrosity. A fine institution filled wall to wall with magic. Both wizards from the human race and monster race resided here to teach and be taught in the ways of magic.

 

The students in the school were placed in separate dorms. The houses (named after their founders) Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin were given a specific set of characteristics. Students were sorted out upon the entering ceremony. Though some students could have characteristics fitting for more than one house, only one may be chosen.

 

Characteristics usually define the student's ultimate goal and personality, allowing same house students to theoretically get along better together than with others. It is rare to see students in other's houses. 

 

One monster, for example, seems to have no home in the house he was placed in.

 

"You'll be my friend?!" Papyrus' eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. The unbelieving yet excited words of a monster finally going a step towards what he had always wanted poured out from behind the skeleton's teeth. Plans of friendship and fun spilled out from him like a waterfall of words. The second he started talking, he found that he couldn't stop.   
  
"Yeah, yeah kid." The monster replied, wrapping his arm around the skeleton's shoulders. He closed Papyrus' bumbling jaw with a scaly hand. "I just want you to help me do something first, then we can get on with the details of our new friendship or whatever."   
  
An uneasy pit buried itself in Papyrus' non existent stomach. There was something in the tone of voice the monster used that unsettled him. The monster was surely lacing something suspicious between his words… but he wouldn't let himself be discouraged! This was a potential friend! This was one of many he needed to reach his main goal at becoming popular! "Of course I can help, er… I don't believe I know your name???"   
  
"Don." He said curtly.   
  
"Of course! Nyeh heh heh, the great Papyrus was just testing you." Papyrus smiled brightly, ignoring the stares he received for his suddenly loud voice. He noticed Don’s wince and purposely ‘toned it down’, as he was often asked to do. "What can I do?"   
  
The other person looked away for a second, grimacing before sighing. "You see that Ravenclaw over there?" He pointed at a stout skeleton wearing glasses, writing quietly on some papers.   
  
Papyrus nodded.   
  
"Get me whatever is in that jar he's hiding in his bag, -yeah, the glittering jar- and I'll let you see what I'm gonna do with it. THEN we can be friends." Don paused. "And don't let him know we're borrowing it."   
  
The skeleton frowned. "But that's my brother. I'm certain if we simply asked for it he wouldn't mind or possibly notice if we..." Papyrus squinted. "...'borrowed' it."   
  
"He won't give us squat." Don spat.   
  
Papyrus winked. "My brother would give all the metaphorical squats if they were not literal, and also if they entirely went to the great Papyrus! Observe, new friend."   
  
Before Don could object, Papyrus was already standing behind Sans, only a few long steps needed for the trip. "BROTHER!"   
  
The small skeleton jumped and snapped to attention. Soon, his wide eyed stare lidded into his signature lazy gaze. "Yeah, Paps?"   
  
"I am afraid I am currently required to rifle through your bags." Papyrus pointed at the blue bag resting against the table’s leg.   
  
Sans was quiet. "What."

Papyrus nodded.

There was a moment of silence before Sans answered. "No." 

  
"Indeed, it is sad when an older brother does not give the younger what he needs." Papyrus said, dramatically. His back bent backwards and the back of one of his hands flew to cover his forehead in fake anguish. “Does he not love his sibling?”   
  
"Woah, wait. Bro, chill. What DEW-" Papyrus deadpanned when Sans pointed to his paper, probably at something water related. "Ya need?"   
  
The taller skeleton smiled hopefully. "Can I borrow some of your things. I'm afraid the great Papyrus may have forgotten something and wishes to double check for as well as obtain any missing ingredients."   
  
Sans smiled. "That's it? All ya had to do was check with me first. Go ahead. M' bag is over there."   
  
"Wowie! Thank you, brother." Papyrus smiled brightly.    
  
"No problem. Can't let Ms. Toriel know my baby brother could have for-GOAT-en anything. Oh! Also, there's a jar in there you probably shouldn't be touching..." Sans paused. "Actually I have more than one jar. You'll know it when you haven't seen it before.”   
  
"Thanks!" Papyrus reached straight for the mysterious jar. Though he had to admit, if he were ever asked, he would have to say he never seen whatever it was before today. Though, he  _ had _ indeed  _ technically _ seen it earlier, when Don had pointed it out. "Found one, I'll be taking this now, brother."   
  
Sans waved his hand dismissively, concentrated on the papers he was writing. "No prob, Bob."   
  
"For the last time, brother. MY NAME IS NOT BOB!" Papyrus left in a huff when his brother's snorts and giggles began erupting through the air. With a big smile on his face, and the jar in hand, Papyrus walked towards his new friend. “Got it.”

 

“Hey! Nice work, kid.” Don praised. The monster raised the jar to his snout before taking a long whiff. He took a deep breath. Then sneezed. He smiled towards Papyrus. “Yep! This is the stuff, follow me if you wanna see something cool.”

 

The tall skeleton posed, smiling strongly. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY FOR SOMETHING COOL!”

 

Don jumped before shoving the jar under behind his back. Curious eyes watched the two from all over the room.  He glanced at Sans, and felt relief as the smaller skeleton only seemed to shake his head good heartedly. He tapped Papyrus’ shoulder. “Yeah, but you have to be quieter. Got it?”

 

A skeletal hand clacked against exposed teeth. And Papyrus nodded. He removed his hands from his mouth and began to whisper. “Is this a good volume?”

 

Papyrus smiled at the thumbs up he received. 

  
Soon, he and Don were off.


End file.
